A Soldier and a Lady
by unleashed her imagination
Summary: Modern Jorah x Dany. Jorah comes back from the war in Iraq to be knighted for his bravery on the field. Apparently knighthood is not the only reward he gets. ;) Feel free to R&R. Warning for sexual content but since it's Iain Glen's Jorah, I'd say sexual content would be there anyway. ;) Enjoy! :)


The hall was packed full of people. Not just of any people, of the entire upper class of United Kingdom, gathered in Buckingham Palace for one reason and one reason only: to see a war hero knighted. His bravery was known to the entire Commonwealth by now. A lieutenant, promoted to a captain, and now knighted.

»Stand up, sir Jorah Mormont.« Jorah obeyed Queen's order. To be honest, he just wanted to finally go to the bathroon and get a good night's sleep out of this uniform. But the night was yet to start.

The congratulations just didn't stop. It was like a flow of posh English people, walking towards him. He shook hands about 300 times. Or at least, so it felt. But one particular lady stayed in his mind for the rest of the evening. Her beautiful silver hair and huge light lavender eyes were remarkable even for a cold Scot Jorah was. He didn't catch her name – they were way too many of them – but he remembered her hair and her eyes...and her absolutely gorgeous smile.

»Captain!« Four uniformed soldiers approached him. His brothers in arms, or better a family when he was posted in Iraq.

»Lads. I'm delighted you came here. I'm a bit lost, to be honest. There are way too many English people here.« They laughed. Two of them were also Scots, two English.

»We're here to pick you up, captain,« said one of the Englishmen. »You're about to get drunk in a fancy place, the Queen's buying.«

»I don't know if I am up for the task, lads. I'm really tired.« They looked disappointed.

»The hell yu are,« said a Scot. »Yu kno' how much I hate the English but these two are right. It's a big night and it should be celebrated in the appropriate fashion.«

»Fancy words there, Craig.« Jorah smiled. »Fine, I'll go. Where to?«

He never got the answer. Dragged to a taxi, he only remembered it was some bar near Piccadily. They started drinking like it's their last day. Pints were vanishing one after another. After about five of them, Jorah turned around, and it was then that he saw her again. Her silver hair standing up in the crowd even though she was only about five foot four. Jorah was determined to learn her name this time.

He made some eye contact and it took her some time to realize it's the newly knighted soldier. It was evident when she finally found out who was eying her. She blushed immediately, looking down and then back to him again. She came closer to him, sitting down on the seat right next to Jorah.

»Sir Jorah, may I congratulate you one more time?« Jorah didn't even have time to properly blush when Craig noticed a beautiful young lady sitting next ot his commanding officer.

»And who's this lassie?« She offered her hand.

»Lady Daenerys, sir. And you are...?«

»Craig McKilley from Glasgow. No fancy titles, I'm afraid.« She smiled, turning back to Jorah.

»Will you have a drink, milady?«

»With pleasure.« The way she said pleasure...Jorah thought he'd faint. She had a lovely voice, a bit low, just enough to make it utterly sexy.

»What can I get you?« She turned to the bartender.

»A bottle of Amaretto and Irish cream, please, George.« He got her both bottles.

»What will you do with those?« She smiled but this time it was something dirty about it.

»How would you like to pour me a shot?« Her hand was now on his shoulders, touching his neck.

»I...uhm...I would be honored.« To his surprise, she lowered herself down.

»Than do it.« She opened her mouth.

Jorah felt some twitching in his trousers. That was never a good sign. Not this early anyway. She could be just teasing him, not wanting much more than that. But her pose was erotic as one can be. He poured both drinks at the same time, making a shot almost like a professional. She moved up, with her mouth still full from the drink, leaned him forward and kissed him. Amaretto and Irish cream were now moving from her to his mouth. Her tongue found his, massaging it.

They finally broke apart, drinking what remained in their mouths.

»That was the best shot I've ever had, sir Jorah.« She kept holding his neck close to her. Her hips were now side by side with his and she could feel how much he enjoyed pouring her a drink.

»Make me drunk, sir Jorah Mormont of...?«

»Morningside, Edinburgh,« he finished her sentence.

»You're from Scotland? But...you don't have an accent.« He ginned.

»I've lived for so long in London, I can't remember when I last spoke with Scottish accent.«

»Can you try it for me?« She had beautiful eyes anyway but those puppy eyes, the look she gave him then...No one in the world could've said no to her.

»Are yu planning on drinking the entire bottle?« he asked with that Edinburh burr. Not maybe as obvious and perfect as it's used to be but close enough for an English girl.

»Aye, sir. That is if you're prepared to pour it down my throat.«

»I don't want you drunk, Khaleesi.« She looked at him.

»Khaleesi?«

»It's an old word shepherds use in a very remote part of Iraq. It means »princess«. I was posted there on my first tour...« She silenced him by putting her finger on his lips.

»I like the way you say 'Khaleesi'. Say it again.«

He obeyed and she looked more than delighted, remaining as close as possible to him. Her scent teased his senses. She smelled of a familiar perfume, but added something more to that, something misterious and irresistable. He cupped her face, moving to her collarbones, caressing her pale skin. He shamelessly looked at her breasts and saw her nipples harden when his hand found a way to her waist. Placing down the bottles for Irish cream, he moved with her closer to the bar, claiming her lips with his own. Her mouth opened, slightly surprised but gladly except his tongue entering her, finiding her own. Jorah felt his trousers tightning up as she returned the favor, massaging his tongue while pushing him even closer to her.

»We may want to continue this in a privacy of my hotel room,« he said while moving his lips to her collarbones, kissing her gently. She threw her head back with pleasure.

»Mhm...« That's all she was able to say. Jorah stopped kissing her, despite her protest, held her around her waist and walked her through the door, not even saying goodbye to his brothers in arms. She was more than a good excuse not to do so.

He lost control in the taxi, kissing her roughly, passionately all over her exposed body. This time he was able to cup her breasts, making her nipples harden once more as she pushed him deeper by holding the small of his neck. When he finally reached her lips, she returned the kiss as though she was hungry for him. Her passion was arousing and he thanked the god they reached the hotel. They ran from the taxi to the elevator, moving to 6th floor to reach his room.

»God, Jorah,« she murmured when he pressed her to the door of his room. He was kissing her while trying to find the card to unlock the room. They invaded the place as soon as the green light up on the lock. Daenerys unbuttoned his trousers which was hardly necessary since his cock did most of the job already.

»Goodness, Jorah!« He looked to her only to discover she was rather impressed by his manhood, now reminding of that song Hard as a rock. She took control of the situation. He felt a push and fell on his bed. Jorah never thought an upper-class young lady can do such things since most of them had a mind of a Victorian lord. But she surprised him by taking it in her mouth, gently licking the head at first but then showed him she mastered these things ages ago.

His breathing accelerated as she went further down, almost gagging, but kept an eye contact with him at all times. He held her gorgeous hair so it wouldn't be on her way. She worked on him for a couple of minutes, than changed position. She laid down beside him, grabbing the collar of his shirt, and pulling him down to her secret place.

»Would you like to be fed, sir Jorah?« she teased him before finally opening her for his tongue to work his magic. He found the spot so soon she cried in pleasure, pushing him down with her heels. She was soaking wet now, moaning at the feeling of his tongue. But she wanted more than that. She didn't come here for his fingers.

She grabbed his collar. »Do me, sir. I want you deep inside me.«

He moaned at the thought. »Yes, milady,« he said in a jokey fashion, kneeling on the bed. »Ugh...do you happen to have the...um...protection? Or shall we gamble, milady?« She reached for her purse, pulling out a large pack of condoms.

»Will this do? There are some in king size, don't worry.« She winked at him. He found one of those and put it on.

It's true he wasn't the youngest anymore, but no one could deny he still had his stamina. And technique. It was obvious he was skilled the moment he entered her, slowly so she could accomodate him, and it wasn't easy. He surely deserved the king size condom. Even though she flooded the sheets when he finished pleasuring her with his tongue, he still needed to take it slowly. Inch by inch, untill he was all in her and she thought she's in heaven. He reached every corner of her, filling her up like no one before.

He started moving, gently thrusting in her. She cried in pleasure. He was good just staying in, but that was never going to happen. Jorah made sure she remembered his name as she screamed it every couple of seconds. He was getting faster and with just the right amount of roughness, changing positions every now and then so she didn't get bored. As if that was going to happen any time soon.

»Kneel on the bed,« he ordered her. When she did, he spanked her, starting with just a little harder tap, continuing harder until her arse was red. She liked it more than he imagined so he tried another trick by slowly pushing one of his fingers in her bottom.

»Mmmm, Jorah.« The first time she only used his name. Success, he thought, continuing what he was doing. »Make sure you only put your finger there. I can't have...that in my arse, you're too big.« He grinned. The best excuse a woman could use to avoid anal. Smart lady.

When they tried most of kamasutra, he started feeling he was reaching his high point. Daenerys was already there about two times that evening and was getting closer to the third. She pushed him down with her heels on his waist.

»Where would you like to finish, sir Jorah?« She managed to cried out while he was thrusting into her harder and harder. Suddenly, he pulled himself out of her, quickly pulled down the condom and spilled all over her. His intention was to finish on her lovely small breasts, but this was the one time he couldn't control himself.

They parted, both breathing heavily, both reached a point of orgasm, or in case of Daenerys, three. Jorah was tired, feeling like he's just done a week's march in a full-on military uniform. He stroked her hair when they laid down on the bed. He started caressing her skin with his beard he let grew since he got home. It was itchy but in a pleasant way. He whispered in her ear.

»You are a beautiful woman, Daenerys. I can't stop thinking about your lovely soft fair hair, about your gorgeous violet eyes staring at me, your soft lips meeting mine, your tongue feeling my own.« She closed her eyes. A soldier, a sex god, and a romantic. Sir Jorah Mormont. His lips moved lower, kissing the small of her collarbone. Even after all activities of this evening, she still smelled of that lovely perfume.

»Jorah...« He stopped kissing after hearing his name. He leaned closer to her face, practically tasting her mouth, when she spoke. »You do understand this is...this cannot be permanent? I mean, we could not be together.« His expression changed in a second. His lips parted.

»What do you mean, we can't be together? What about this?« His voice sounded broken, sad, almost desperate. »Was I just a toy for you? A toy you throw away when you don't like it anymore, huh?« He started sounding less of a romantic and more of a commanding officer, displeased with a private under his wing. »Do you think all men want just sex, Dany?«

She was shocked by the sound of his voice. She thought she'll do him a favor; they will enjoy each other, use protection and then parted. As simple as that. It was clear Jorah was not like any other man but the anger was the least she expected.

»I...thought you don't want...« She didn't know how exactly to continue, seeing his eyes watering like he was about to cry.

»You thought I asked you to come here because I spent years away from any women, and would now like to fuck the first attractive one that comes by?« He held her around the waist with one hand and cupped her face with the other. »I like you far more than that.« He kissed her collarbones to prove his point, pressing her waist closer to his own. »I want to play with your hair every day and every night.« More kisses. »I want to look into those beautiful eyes for as long as I can.« He moved lower to her breasts. »I want to kiss you all over as much as I can.« He looked her in the eyes.

»And I want to please you in every way.«


End file.
